Past life in the present
by FireTiger1008
Summary: Shaggy, Velma and Scooby finally get to meet Fred and Daphne's 3 kids but you know what they say the past has away of repeting itself!
1. Invitation

**Past life in the present **

_Invitation_

It must have been 15 years since the gang last saw each other. It's not that they weren't friends. It was just because Fred and Daphne had moved to Engerland. They all were still in touch. They spoke on Facebook and MSN and they used webcam but the truth was they weren't as close as they once were. Velma, Shaggy and Scooby had never actually meet Fred and Daphne's 3 children and their eldest was 14! One night Daphne was sitting on the sofa on her laptop. Suddenly a little sign popped up saying Velma had just signed in. Daphne missed her friend dearly so she started to talk to her.

'Hey how are you?' Daphne asked

'Good thanks you?' Velma questioned

'I'm alright. How is Shaggy and Scooby?' Daphne answered

'There great. Do you and Fred know anywhere good we could go on holiday? Somewhere abroad' Velma replied

'Hmm...Hey why don't you come over to Engerland?'

'That's a great Idea! Do you know any good hotels?'

'Why don't you come to my house? We have a spare room'

'That would be cool! But won't Fred and the kids mind?'

'Fred will be delighted and I'm sure the kids' won't mind!

'That's great I will tell Shaggy. Oh sorry I got to go! Bye'

'Bye Velms' Daphne said before Velma went offline. Daphne turned her laptop of and just lay on the sofa for a while.

"Aaron!" Daphne heard the voice of her eldest daughter yell. Daphne sighed and got up. She got to her daughters room to find Fred there making the kids apologize to each other.

"Now will you two get some sleep!" Fred said. The youngest of the three Laura came up to Daphne.

"What are they arguing about now?" She asked

"No clue!" Daphne answered.

"Night." Aaron said miserly while walking out the room. "Night mum, night Laura." He said while walking towards his room.

"Night!" Laura and Daphne replied in unison.

"I'm going to bed night mum!" Laura gave her mum a kiss good night before going to her own room. Fred walked out of his daughter's room shutting the door behind him.

"Remind me why we had kids?" Fred joked. Daphne couldn't help but laugh. Unexpectedly Charlotte's bedroom door opened.

"By the way I heard that!" She told her parents "Night!" She then shut her bedroom door and went to sleep. Fred and Daphne went down stairs into the front room. They were lying together on the sofa watching ghost town when they heard a door open upstairs. They then heard someone creeping down the stairs. Suddenly there was a bang the couple looked at each other and mouthed the name of their youngest daughter.

"You ok Laura?" Fred shouted to his daughter. Laura appeared at the doorway rubbing her head

"Yeah. How did you know it was me?" Laura questioned

"Easy the only other person that would fall down the stairs is your mother and she's here!" Fred explained.

"How come you're not asleep it's eleven?" Daphne asked

"I'm thirsty plus I'm not tired." Laura answered.

"Do you want to stay down here for a while I'm sure watching the TV will make you tired sooner or later?" Fred wondered

"Sure I'm just going to get a drink!" Laura said before disappearing into the kitchen. She soon came back with a glass of water and she sat down next to Daphne. Daphne got off her husband. Laura pushed Daphne back onto Fred. "I don't mind you know! I'm not Charlotte or Aaron!" She told her parents. Daphne grabbed Laura and pulled her down next to her for a cuddle. Laura didn't resist she knew how stubborn her mum could be instead she just smiled. After the film Daphne was about to get up when she noticed Laura had fallen asleep.

"I'm guessing she didn't enjoy the film!" She whispered to Fred who smiled. Daphne carefully sat up being careful not to wake Laura. Fred stood up and then picked up his daughter.

"Come on we better go to bed!" Fred told his wife. They headed upstairs and put Laura in her bed before going to sleep themselves.

* * *

Did you like it?  
Please let me know what you thought!  
Angel1008xxx : )


	2. Which ones?

_Which ones?_

"Are you sure the kids won't mind the rest of the gang coming over?" Daphne asked Fred. Fred walked away from the sausages he was cooking.

"Yes! It will be fine Daph!" he answered wrapping his arms around Daphne's waist. He gave Daphne a quick kiss on the lips just in case the kids walked in. Daphne smiled.

"Freddie one quick question!" Daphne said

"Yeah what is it?" Fred wondered

"Why can I smell burning?" Daphne questioned. Fred ran over to the sausages and put them on the plates.

"You see this is why you do the cooking!" Fred finally replied, Daphne couldn't help but laugh. "How come you don't get distracted?"

"You're just not as cute as you once where!" Daphne teased.

"I think we all know your lying there Daph!" Fred answered once again wrapping his arms around Daphne. Daphne put her arms around Fred's neck. Fred leaned forward and kissed Daphne but it wasn't a quick one this time he heeled it there.

"Ewwwwwwwwwww!" They heard Charlottes voice say. The couple broke apart and laughed. They removed their arms from around each other.

"Sorry Charlotte!" Daphne apologized for her and Fred.

"And I'm sorry for the terrible sausages your mum cooked!" Fred then said.

"You burnt them again didn't you dad!" Charlotte answered. Fred nodded. Suddenly they heard a bang.

"Ow my toe!" Laura said. She then hopped into the kitchen. "Morning!" she then said still in pain.

"You ok sweetie?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah I've had worse!" she said standing still. Aaron then entered the room.

"Why do I smell burnt sausages?" He questioned. Fred pointed at Daphne. Daphne suddenly turned around and Fred stopped pointing. Everyone laughed. They had their breakfast including burnt sausages! Once everyone had finished Daphne looked at Fred.

"Do you guys mind if we had a few friends stay over?" Fred wondered.

"Depends which ones?" Aaron asked.

"You've never actually meet them but Velma, Shaggy and Scooby!" Fred answered. The children's jaws dropped.

"As in the rest of the gang? The rest of mystery Inc?" Charlotte wondered. Fred nodded. The children looked at each other then made a huddle and had a quick conversation. They then turned back to their parents.

"One condition! You take us to the cinema to see the extend version of Avatar in 3D!" Aaron answered. Fred and Daphne looked at each other.

"Deal!" Fred said shaking his son's hand. Then they all burst out laughing.

* * *

I know short chapter but did you like it?  
Do you have a fav out of the kids?  
Please review!  
Angel1008 xxx : )


	3. They're here

_They're here_

"What time are they meant to get here?" Laura questioned her mum.

"Your dad just text me saying he should be about 2 hours and please let that be the last time I have to tell you!" Daphne begged

"Sorry mum! Have you seen Charlie and Lucy? I haven't seen them since I took them on a walk yesterday!" Laura wondered

"Sorry sweetie I haven't!" Daphne replied. Suddenly two dogs strolled into the front room. "Found them!" Daphne then said. Laura smiled at her mum's reaction.

"How long till they get here?" Charlie asked

"Oh my god!" Daphne replied.

"What did I say?" Charlie wondered

"Don't worry! It's just that I keep asking her the same question! But about 2 hours!" Laura answered stroking Charlie.

"Oh sorry Daphne!" He apologized

"Don't worry Charlie you're not the annoying daughter who keeps asking me!" Daphne teased her daughter.

"Hey!" Laura said before chucking a pillow at her mum.

"You did not just do that!" Daphne said

"I did just do that!" Laura replied. Daphne chucked the pillow back at Laura, however Laura was expecting it so she ducked and it went over her head. Laura sat back up and stuck her tongue out at her mum.

"You do realise I can ground you!" Daphne then teased her.

"Yes but I also realise you're too nice to ground me!" Laura answered smiling. The rest of the hour past rather quickly. Daphne and Laura did end up watching friends though. Out of all of the episodes they watched that day their favourite would be the one where Phoebe tried to teach Joey French. They heard the car engine stop and 3 doors shutting. Daphne got up and looked out the window.

"There here!" Daphne said excited.

"Mum calm down!" Laura said. Daphne couldn't help but smile at her daughter.

"Be good!" Daphne told her daughter.

"Aren't I always?" Laura replied. They heard the front door open and Fred appeared at the door way the rest of the gang behind him. Daphne immediately hugged Shaggy and Velma she then bent down and gave Scooby a hug. Scooby licked Daphne's cheek. Scooby then walked over to Charlie and Lucy and sniffed their behind. The 4 adults spoke for a little while having a quick catch up. Scooby walked over to Laura and sniffed her to get her sent. Laura stroked Scooby.

"Gang this is Laura!" Fred said gesturing to Laura.

"Hi!" Laura said waving at Shaggy and Velma.

"Hi!" Shaggy and Velma said in unison. The first thing they noticed about Laura was how much she looked like Daphne. She had Daphne's eyes, Daphne's face shape, Daphne's figure and Daphne's hair colour however she had strait hair like Fred.

"The other two are in their rooms." Daphne told her friends. Suddenly they heard a bang they all looked towards the stairs and there was Aaron holding his foot tight.

"Laura you've cursed me!" he said.

"Sorry I didn't mean to! Plus blame mum not me!" Laura replied.

"Hey!" Daphne said insulted.

"She has a point!" Fred pointed out. Daphne smiled

"I guess!" She admitted. Aaron stroked Scooby.

"Just in case you thought he was Charlotte that's Aaron!" Fred told his friends while pointing to his son. Everyone smiled. Even though Aaron was Laura's twin he didn't look much like her. He looked more like Fred than Daphne. Aaron had Fred's hair, Fred muscular physique but of course he wasn't quite as strong as Fred yet, Fred's face shape however he had Daphne's eyes. Suddenly they heard someone's footsteps.

"Mum can I have some crisps I'm hungry?" Charlotte asked while coming down the stairs.

"You know where they are," Daphne answered.

"Thanks!" Charlotte replied gratefully. Charlotte scurried into the kitchen soon returning with a ready salted packet of crisps.

"And this is Charlotte!" Fred said while stealing a crisp from his eldest daughter.

"Like we guessed!" Shaggy replied. Charlotte had a mix of Fred and Daphne to her. She had blond hair that was wavy like Daphne's. Fred's eyes, Fred's face shape and Daphne's figure.


	4. Just like the kids!

Sorry i took so long to up date! I've had so little time to wright thanks to homework family things then eventully i finished the chapter but noooo i wasn't aloud to put it up because i kept losing internet connection! Argg so frustrating! Anyway hope you enjoy it! :D xx

_

* * *

__Just like the kids_

"That's the last box. Get decorating kids!" Fred told his 3 children while putting down a large box.

"Found the CD!" Charlotte declared from over by the CD player. She put the disk in and pressed her finger down on play. They all smiled at the familiar music. "Stop smiling at me like that its creepy!" Charlotte begged smiling herself. Charlotte got up and joined her younger siblings decorating the Christmas tree! Fred left the room to go get the Christmas lights to hang up outside. He met Daphne on his way outside.

"Need any help?" She wondered

"No thanks. Not after what happened last year!" Fred told her

"I slipped and knocked over the reindeer so what!" Daphne replied.

"Daph because of you Rudolf is missing an antler!"

"It's not my fault instead of flying in the sky he flew into a wall! You did get a new one though didn't you?" Daphne questioned.

"Of course I did!" Fred answered smiling at the memory. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before strolling outside. Daphne lent against the doorframe of the front room smiling watching her kids decorating the tree.

"Rocking around the Christmas tree in the happy holidays!" They all sung before they burst out laughing! Daphne couldn't help but smile. Then Shaggy, Velma and Scooby came down stairs.

"Morning." Velma said cheerfully.

"Morning." Daphne replied. "Do you want anything?"

"Some tea would be nice please!" Shaggy asked

"Make that two!" Velma added.

"Scooby?" Daphne questioned

"Water rease Raphne!" Scooby answered. Suddenly a Christmas song sung by Daphne came on.

"Can you guys skip this one?" Daphne begged.

"Definitely not!" The kids said in unison. Daphne sighed

"Do you want hot chocolate?" She then asked.

"It's like you don't know us at all!" Laura replied. Daphne smiled at her before walking into the kitchen. Soon enough she came back with Velma, Shaggy and Scooby's drink. Then she vanished back into the kitchen before reappearing with the kid's hot chocolate. The hot chocolate had cream, chocolate sprinkles and small marshmallows on the top. Shaggy and Scooby couldn't help but drawl down their chin. The kids thanked there mum before drinking their hot chocolate. Suddenly there was a bang. Aaron looked up from his drink and Laura and charlotte starting laugh.

"What?" Aaron questioned

"I think you need a shave bro!" Laura told him while laughing. Aaron looked puzzled. Everyone looked at him before realising why the kids were laughing a sure enough they started laughing too! Aaron looked down at his face. He noticed something white above his lip.

"I've got a moustache haven't i?" Aaron realised.

"White and fluffy!" Charlotte managed to say. Aaron stuck his tongue out and lipped the top of his lip.

"Still there!" Laura informed him. Aaron raised his hand and used it to wipe the rest away.

"Aaron!" Daphne said.

"What I do?" He wondered. Daphne sighed.

"You're just like your dad!" She told him. Aaron smiled.

"Wait that is a good thing right?" He quickly asked.

"It's a great thing!" She told him.

"Thanks sweetie!" Fred thanked her rapping his arms around her waist.

"Please don't start kissing!" Charlotte begged.

"Make that a double please!" Aaron added.

"Shut up you two!" Laura defended her parents.

"Are you telling us you wouldn't mind if they started snogging right now?" Charlotte questioned her sibling.

"...errr..." Laura replied.

"See you would!" Charlotte told her.

"Still! One day you're going to love someone!" Laura pointed out.

"Not with dad's rules!" Charlotte reminded her.

"Fair enough!" Laura admitted.

"What rules?" Velma questioned.

"The girls can't have a boyfriend until their 30 and go out with a boy until their 35!" Fred answered. "And kids if I can stop you there I thought you might want to know it's snowing!" A huge grin spread across the kids face and they sprinted out of the room and up to their own room to get their shoes on. Aaron was the first one down he was about to run out side when Fred grabbed his hood. He spun his son round towards the stairs. Aaron was still trying to run. "Gloves!" Fred told him. He let go and Aaron ran back up the stairs causing everyone to laugh. Laura was next down the stairs. Her dad also grabbed her by the hood. "Where are you gloves?" He questioned. Laura put her hand into her pocket and pulled out some gloves. She put them on. Fred let go and Laura almost fell over. She opened the door and set foot outside. She turned around a questioning look on her face.

"How come Dasher is missing an antler?" She wondered. Fred smiled.

"I did a Daphne!" He admitted.

"No! You did a Fred. Doing a me is hitting Rudolf!" Daphne informed him. Everyone laughed! Aaron came back down the stairs while putting his gloves on and ran outside to join his sister. He didn't understand why everyone was laughing then he noticed the reindeer with the missing antler and he started laughing too. Eventually the laughing died down and charlotte cam down stairs.

"Mum do you have a scarf I can borrow? I can't find mine." Charlotte wondered

"That's because you left it in the car!" Daphne told her while disappearing into her room. Daphne soon came back with a purple scarf in her hand. She gave it to Charlotte.

"Thanks mum!" Charlotte said while wrapping the scarf around her neck and running out side. The gang all looked at each other and smiled. Suddenly they all turned and ran upstairs to their own room to get their hat, scarf and gloves. Just like the kids.

* * *

So what do you think? Love it hate it? Either one just please review! Even if you thought it was terrible!  
Remember your reviews keep me writing and getting better at it too! So please review!  
Thanks for everyone who has reviewed already you make my day!  
Angel1008 xxx :D  
P.S. If you're wondering where i got Fred's rules from there my Dad's rules! Horibble i now! Of course naughty me already broke them! Hehe!


	5. The past comes back

_The past comes back_

"Like where'd Fred go?" Shaggy questioned

"No clue!" Velma replied before throwing a snowball at him.

"HEY!" Shaggy moaned he quickly picked up some snow and tried to make a snowball he chucked it at Velma but it broke up into a million pieces. Everyone laughed even Shaggy himself. Suddenly the front door opened and Fred stepped out with three sledges. One blue one red and one yellow. The kids rushed over to their dad and got their sledge.

"Come on where going to school!" Fred told the kids they all looked at him shocked by what he said

"Dad it's the holidays!" Charlotte pointed out

"I know but your school has a big field with big slopes!" Fred told them a smile spread across the kids faces.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but let's go to school!" Aaron told his sisters. A few minutes later they arrived at Longhill high school. The kids sat on their sledge and parked themselves at the top of the hill.

"Race you guys down!" Laura said before pushing herself of the edge of the hill quickly followed by her brother and sister. The adults watched as the kids went down the hill trying to be the first to the bottom. Aaron put his hand to the ground and picked up some snow he formed a snowball and threw it a Laura.

"You can do that all you like Aaron because every time you put your hand down it slows you down!" Laura pointed out still slightly in the lead.

"Oh well I can gain more speed than you cause I have more weight to push me down!" Aaron stuck his tongue out as he became neck and neck with his sister along with Charlotte. Aaron slowly started to overtake his sisters. Then Laura got an idea. She was already close to Aarons sledge and since he was only ahead by a few millimetres she reached forward and grabbed his break pulling slightly but making sure he didn't swerve into her.

"Cheat!" Aaron moaned trying to get his sister of. Aaron put his hands on his sister sledge and pushed sending her away from him. After Aaron and Laura's sledge fight Charlotte had managed to overtake her siblings. The twins looked at each other and smiled. They leaned forward so that the wind went over them causing less air resistance and making them go faster. Laura went to Charlottes right and Aaron to her left. They both picked up a load of snow and at exactly the same time they chucked it at Charlotte.

"Oh I hate you two!" Charlotte told them while whipping snow of her. The twins laughed and at the top of the hill so where the adults. The twins both ducked and started over taking their older sister.

"Hey Charlie!" Aaron shouted to the top of the hill waving a bit of rope. Charlie looked at the rope and knew what his owner was going on about.

"Hey Lucy!" Laura called also waving a bit of rope. Lucy looked at Laura. She then looked at Charlie suddenly they both broke out into a full sprint down the hill. Lucy was faster than Charlie so she reached Laura first and grabbed the rope on her mouth. Not too long after Lucy got there Charlie did and he grabbed the rope in Aaron's hand and started pulling him forward. Lucy was faster however Charlie was stronger. Lucy didn't let this stop her though she looked at her mate with a challenging look which he simply returned. Laura and Lucy started to pull ahead of the boys and in the end they reached the end of the slope first. After a while Charlotte got there to and high fived her sister.

"Girls rule boys drool!" Charlotte said sticking her tongue out.

"Can I just point out I beat you!" Aaron told her

"Yeah but me and Laura bet you and Charlie!" Lucy pointed out

"Oh shut up Luc!" Charlie said

"Aww! You a saw loser Charlie?" Lucy teased

"Come here then we'll see whose the saw loser is!" Charlie challenged. Lucy didn't move just looked at Charlie.

"How the hell does that work!" Lucy finally wondered. Charlie shrugged his shoulders before the two dogs ran back up the hill to the adults and Scooby. The kids all started to make a snow fight as Fred and Shaggy tried to help get Velma and Daphne down the hill. Eventually they were all down and helping with the snowman. They had made the body and Laura was just finishing of the head. Suddenly they was a rumbling. They all stopped and looked behind Laura as that seemed to be where the noise was coming from.

"Laura get over here!" Fred called over. Laura left the snow ball and started to walk over to her family. The rumble got louder until there was a burst of snow and I giant white snake like creature appeared in the snow. No one could do anything but stare!

"Laura run!" Daphne yelled at her daughter. Laura didn't even hesitate she started running as fast as she could. The snake dived strait for her just missing. The snake snapped again and grabbed Laura's heal causing Laura to fall flat on her face. At this stage no one cared for themselves and all ran forward to help Laura. The snake creature immediately started slithering back under the earth taking Laura with it! Laura squirmed and clawed at the snow trying to get free. It soon became obvious that if the creature didn't let go of her Laura would be under the ground before anyone could reach her. However none of them gave up! Laura's legs had already gone under so as a final bit of hope Aaron launched himself at her landing right next to her. He grabbed her hand and pulled but he started going under as well.

"Let go or you will go under to!" Laura told him

"I'm not leaving you!" He informed her but Laura put her brother first and got her hand out of his. Laura's entire body went under. "No!" Aaron screamed. He dug into the snow as hard and as fast as he could. Fred cuddled Daphne as he held back the tears. Charlotte sat down next to Aaron and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get her back!" She promised. Charlotte turned her brother towards herself and hugged him tight not letting him see her cry. She had to be strong for him. Laura was gone.

* * *

So what did you think? So sorry for the wait! It sucks i know christmas was now ages ago however if im lucky this one might be finished by christmas nexy year :P  
However i have decided to put this story on hold! I might change my mind! But i probally wont and you guys have a right to know why its because in the next chapter or so i would like to bring in a character that is already mentioned in another story but im doing another story that you would/should read first so im sorry about that! Hope you enjoyed this chapter though! Please review  
FireTiger1008 :D xx


End file.
